Counting devices of the prior art have exhibited certain drawbacks functionally, particularly where the counter operates in an environment requiring ruggedization of the counter such as the counters used to record the number of rounds fired from large-caliber weapons systems.
Counters such as that disclosed in Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,906 incorporate numerous movable parts which would be subject to substantial shock forces produced by the recoil parts of such a weapon system. Temperature extremes to which such weapon systems are exposed would require recalibration of the counter assembly of Fischer type devices. Altitude or elevation orientation of the weapon system gun tube would also be a factor in a determination of whether recalibration of the counter device is required.
Other counter devices, such as that disclosed in Webb U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,079, operate in response to the relative movement of the moving parts of the weapon system and, thus, would become a limitation or parameter of the weapon design. Repair and replacement then become an additional problem in the possible utilization of such prior art counter devices.